roleplaychatfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valoopy/June 3, 2012- Pheonix 5707- Jail Cell
Pheonix 5707(Howdy) *10:44Valoopy(okay, so as I said this is very loose) *(its an exercise on both parts) *(a simple rp though, now lets start) *10:45Pheonix 5707(Got it, and just ourselves correct?) *10:46ValoopyYou wake up in a dimly lit room. Your head is pounding, and you have no clue where you are. You realize soon you are in a jail cell. *You have no recollection of anything you may have done, but you hear guards outside the cell door. *10:47Pheonix 5707*Keeps silent and evades to the darkest corner of the cell, hoping not to be seen* *10:47ValoopyYou overhear one say to the other, "Yes, caught him out back. Beat the shit outta him, too." *(What would you like to do?) *10:48Pheonix 5707*Ponders at what happened and reaches for his forehead, only to feel blood, in a small whisper* "Damn!" *10:48ValoopyIndeed, you are bloodied and battered *10:49Pheonix 5707(Good storyline, reminds me of Dungeons and Dragons with the narrative) *10:49Valoopy(i'm making it all up right now. Go ahead, feel free to try anything) *10:50Pheonix 5707*Looks around for a way out, only the main gate door, and the window, but both are barred* **Thinks "Any possible weapons" and begins to look further into the dimness* *10:52ValoopyIn your search for an exit, you become familiar with your tiny cell. It is about 10 feet by 5 feet- not much room. You also find a wooden bucket (presumably for...waste) and a bedroll with a pillow on it. *(Would you like to examine an object) *10:53Pheonix 5707*Picks up a pillow, thinks "Suffocation should suffice"* *10:55ValoopyUpon picking up the pillow, a small knife falls out, along with a box of hairpins. *10:56Pheonix 5707*Picks the object up and runs silently to the door, reaches arms out in front of the door, jabs the knife in and a hairpin, tries to turn the lock* *objects* *10:57ValoopyIn your rush, you almost missed the small slip of paper falling to the floor from the box of hairpins. *Also, you broke one hairpin. *You have 7 left *10:58Pheonix 5707*After the attempt, goes back to get another hairpin and notices the paper, picks it up and and looks at it* *10:59Valoopy"I figured you'd get caught- you never were good back at basic training. Call out for me, I'm near. -J" *11:00Pheonix 5707*Thinks, "J? Who is this J?" picks up anther hairpin and tries to pick the lock again* *11:02ValoopyThe lock gives a bit, but not nearly enough to budge the door open. The pin breaks, and you have 6 left. Also, one of the guards noticed your attempt, and is now walking over to you. *"And what the hell are you doing over here? And how in the hell did you get a knife?" *The smell of alcohol reeks from his breath. *11:03Pheonix 5707"And why are you drinking on the job?" *11:04Valoopy(test) *(what the hell) *11:04Pheonix 5707(Huh?) *11:04Valoopy(it ate my post) *11:05Pheonix 5707(Chat: NOMNOMNOM! XD, well repost) *11:05Valoopy"Hey, I didn't ask you about my goddamn job, now tell me where the fuck you got a knife!" The other guard is now watching the scene unfold. *11:07Pheonix 5707"Well, I don't know exactly........" *While the guard yelled at him, he had used the knife as a grabber and took the keys, holds them tight in his hand* *11:08ValoopyThe guard stares at you for a moment more, then pulls out an M9. "Alright, fucker, you give me that knife, or I'll give you a bullet between the eyes." He has not noticed the missing keys. *11:09Pheonix 5707*Throws it to him* "Here, I don't need it" *11:11Valoopy"See, now was that so fucking hard? Now I don't wanna hear outta you for an hour." The drunken guard walks off into the hallway outside the cell. You hear him opening a bottle, then a few short minutes later, snoring. He has presumably passed out drunk. *11:12Pheonix 5707*Uses the key on the lock* *11:13ValoopyThe lock unlocks, and the door opens creakily. The second guard suddenly is looking right at you. *11:14Pheonix 5707*Quickly runs to where the sleeping guard is and grabs his equipment* *11:15ValoopyThe second guard shouts, "Wait!" *11:15Pheonix 5707"Huh?" *Looks back, scowls* *11:16Valoopy"You musta been hit hard. You don't remember a thing, do you?" *11:16Pheonix 5707"No. Why?" *11:16ValoopyHe removes a balaclava he was wearing (sorry I forgot to do physical descriptions! minus 10 GM points for me), and the face under it is familiar. "And now?" *11:17Pheonix 5707"You must be J" *11:19Valoopy"Finally! I was afraid they'd beaten you full retard. Now, let's figure out how the hell we;re getting out of here. Any ideas?" *11:19Pheonix 5707"Well, we make a sneaky way out or just sprint to the exit" *11:21Valoopy"Yeah, sneaky tends to be MY thing. You came in here loud enough, too. Killed three guards on the way! But anyway, I'm rambling." *"Gimme those hairpins- you clearly can;t use them like I'd hoped you would." *11:22Pheonix 5707*Grabs them and hands them to him* **Goes to take the M9 from the sleeping guard* *11:23Valoopy"Alright. Now, I'm gonna try and get to the vent. I managed to convince them to give me a silenced pistol from their armory. Get in the cell and make some noise, attract them in here." *11:23Pheonix 5707(Damn, GTG, plus, you are EPIC at RP) *11:24Valoopy(Darn. Well, we can work on this some other time. We didn;t get to combat) *(And thanks, I didnt know if I'd be a good GM) Category:Blog posts